masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeldiRe
Welcome on my talk page, feel free to contact me. Hello Hi! So I decided to finally become a contributor to this wiki, due to my love for the series, and figured that it'd be fun to expand it some. I noticed that some pages have a lack of lore on them, and was wondering if it would be appropriate to expand on them. For instance, I have noticed certain characters do not have sections on their biographies and such. Is it necessary to do that, as most other wikis do, or is there a reason (I'd keep it vague, due to the fact that there is no clear "canon"). I also wanted to make an article about the Andromeda galaxy, as it will be playing an important role in the series in the future. Great to be here Darth Ravigious (talk) 19:07, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hello Ravigious and welcome on this wiki! Your contribution is more than welcome as we are eager to improve the quality of this wiki. It's always good to expand a page if you are sure that the new content has a real added value (reading the Manual of Style is also good to help you). If you are not sure, you should launch a discussion on the talk page. If you want to start a bigger edit, I would suggest to try it first on a sandbox page. In any case, your edits can be undone if they don't suit the rules of our community. Don't be mad, it happens really often and it doesn't should stop your contributions ;). :For Andromeda, I would suggest to wait for more concrete information. The wiki policy is quite clear, no speculation at all and only confirmed information by dev or by the game itself. Don't worry, there is plenty of others articles to improve in the meantinme. :Have fun and feel free to ask any question.--DeldiRe (talk) 19:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Ah yeah, I suppose that makes sense. Even though we already pretty much know that the reddit leak was completely or near completely true in regards to the game, we can't technically assume anything unless an official announcement is made. Same thing goes on like wookieepedia. And thanks. I look forward to it. I was thinking of editing the "human" article and mentioning how life originated in like a paragraph. Darth Ravigious (talk) 21:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::If you can find useful information in the ME franchise, why not. But I doubt that you will ;). You can also check the project forum to see if you can help someone with his project.--DeldiRe (talk) 21:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Here! I hope this article is appropriate for the wiki. There is already an article on the london quests, but I figured I would make one on the in-Lore location itself. Hey, I'm not the one who decide in here, it's the whole community based on your proposals. For the London page, I'm not really sure that it has an added value but I'm not really against it.--DeldiRe (talk) 18:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I'll be sure to consult with the community next time. I just figured some additional lore would be nice, but I will remember that for the future. Darth Ravigious (talk) 18:37, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Underscores` Could you please reveal, why have you removed all underscores in interwiki-links?-- 00:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, the removal of underscores are not crucial but it's a standard that we have on the wiki : no underscores in the wikicode (Image, interwik links,...).--DeldiRe (talk) 06:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, DeldiRe. It is new to me, i haven´t found such a standard in style conventions. Sorry, didn't know that 'til i read it here (came here after your correction of my edit of Hades Nexus - will improve myself ;-D Donnerkiesel (talk) 20:19, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for your message. --DeldiRe (talk) 09:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Ok - i'm still not right ... is there a certain order? What order is preferred? The order in which they apear on the main page? de | es | ru | pl | fr | it | cs | fi | hu | nl | uk pls let me know ... Donnerkiesel (talk) 18:41, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order :) --DeldiRe (talk) 08:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ok, got it Donnerkiesel (talk) 15:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) re: Senior editor application Hello Del, Thanks for your application. Although we appreciate your dedication to the community, we feel that you do not meet the requirements of a Senior Editor at this time. If you have further questions, let me know. Happy continued editing! Elseweyr talk • October 3, 2015, 14:34:34 (UTC)